marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Gaia (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile, formerly Massachusetts Academy; COTUA | Gender = Female | Height = 5'4" | Weight = 116 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Pink | Hair2 = (originally blonde)Category:Blond Hair | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Formerly Guardian of the Universal Amalgamator | Education = High school dropout | Origin = Alien Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = An unidentified dead galaxy | Creators = Larry Hama; Andy Smith | First = Generation X #37 | HistoryText = Origin Very little was known about Gaia's origin besides her having spent thousands of years chained to the Universal Amalgamator at the end of Time, a device that would be used to merge all sentient consciousnesses into one being. Gaia was apparently the safeguard that was supposed to prevent the Amalgamator from being activated by malicious people. She even claimed that her entire galaxy was wiped out at one point for her refusing to activate the Amalgamator. Generation X However, when M-Plate, the synthesis of Emplate and M, tried to have Synch use his power to tap into Gaia's and activate the Amalgamator, Everett refused. The Citadel of the Universal Amalgamator began to crumble around them and Generation X wanted to leave, but Synch went back, along with Penance, to save Gaia. Banshee thought him lost but Gaia knew of a secret portal that was hidden underneath the altar that she had been chained to and--coincidentally--led back near the Academy. With the Amalagamator destroyed, Gaia was freed from her responsibility and ran off to live a life that was now her own. When she was seen next, she had gotten into an accident with a sporty car and pink hair, probably courtesy of her reality-shaping powers. The policeman who came to the wreck knew of the Academy, and suggested that she be put into their hands. She lost some of her abilities to the Shadow King's telepathic shockwave, and stayed with Gen X, hoping to sort out that difficulty with their help. She appeared to have some feelings for Synch, and flirted with him a lot. Gaia formally enrolled in the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, but left after a short time, saying that she wanted to experience Earth, not just learn about it. This announcement came after a particularly difficult experience with her nascent empathy, and a conversation with Nate Grey, also a transplant to Earth. Decimation It is unknown if Gaia was depowered on M-Day, and her current whereabouts are unknown. | Powers = *'Superhuman Strength': Gaia possesses superhuman strength and while her upper limits are unknown, she was able to push a massive stone structure across a polished stone floor with little effort. *'Superhuman Durability': Gaia is more resistant to injury when compared to an ordinary human, having withstood being near the epicenter of an explosion without being injured. * Telepathy: Gaia is a telepath, who is capable of reading and projecting her thoughts, erasing memories, and sensing the emotions of others. * Telekinesis: Gaia possesses telekinetic powers that allow her to levitate and otherwise manipulate solid matter. She apparently has little practice in using these powers as she required Synch's help to lift a larger object. * Reality Warping: Gaia can draw on an extra-dimensional source of matter and energy in order to create or reshape anything according to her will. *'Immortality': She is possibly more or less immune to aging, being allegedly at least 17.000 years old, thought this could be an effect of her reality warping powers. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Gaia's origin is unclear: * She has been stated to be a mutant on many occasions. ** Synch was able to synch with her to use her powers. * She has never clearly stated she was alien or human. ** The has hinted that she could be something else than a human. ** Her origin is extradimensional or extraterrestrial, (or both)(she stated that "it wasn't the Earth she's used to", the planet or the reality?) and she is at least 17,000 years old, but nothing being stated clearly, it remains a mystery. * Stuart Vandal stated she was (as far as we know) "probably alien, probably not extradimensional, definitely mutant".Stuart Vandal's statement on cxpul^p.com | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Character Profiles: Gaia }} Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Category:Reality Warpers Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Xavier Institute Student Category:Immortals Category:Force Field Category:Mind Control Category:Illusionists Category:Astral Projection